PowerPunk Girls Z
by Acidalia Hyuuga-Malfoy-Uchiha
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN CUZ THIS VERSION SUCKS! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**MMG: **Hello peoplez! how's everyone!

**Brute:** im fine but wat about you? i mean y r u so energetic?

**MMG:** THATS JUST CUZ' THE ELVES STOPPED BY AND GAVE ME EXTRA ENERGY FOR BEIN A GOOD GIRL!

**Brute:** WTF? o.O well while mykayla goes nuts lets begin with thw fanfiction. oh! and remember she doesnt own the powerpuff girls only the story plot.

**Chapter 1: how it all started**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _And I fell out of my bed with a thud. well I guess I better get dressed for my first day of school at New Townsville High. Hm… I guess Ill just ware my black button-up top, green skinny jeans, and black high top converse. Okay now that im dressed ill brush my teeth and head out, and I know what your thinking 'what about her hair?' well its to short to do anything with it so I leave it alone. Kay now that that's done with time to go. so I grab my skateboard and say bye to my mom and leave.(A/N: look on my profile for her outfit)

Once I get to school I notice everyone has gone inside. Well I better go or im going to be late for my introduction. I make in time to hear the teacher say, " now class today we have a new student and her name is Anastasia di Angelo so be nice to her, ill go get her." then the door opened and she said to me, " come on in and introduce yourself." So I stepped in front of the class and said, "Hello everyone my name is Anastasia im 17, 5'5, a Virgo, and if you make fun of my name prepared to get your ass kicked because I hate when people do that."

Then I asked where my seat was and the teacher said, "your seat is right behind Nico and in front of Michael, both of you raise your hands so she knows where to go." and sure enough two boys raise their hands both have green eyes and black hair just like me. And if I didn't know any better I'd say they were related to me. Then I froze ' Its time to wake up brute.' who's brute? Then I look around and notice everyone's staring at me. Well better deal with it now, " I also don't appreciate people staring at me, and will gladly kick all of your asses if you don't stop right now!" and with that they stopped and I made it to my seat and then blocked out the rest of the class.

Then the bell rang and I went out side for lunch, and as soon as I was outside a bunch of green kids walked up to me. " Hey there sexy! Im Ace the leader of Gang Green Gang, I got a question." I guess I should see what's his question is before I decline an answer. "sure what is it?" I ask with the nicest voice I can muster up. " What's up with your name?" he said with a sneer on his ugly green face. " that's none of your business but because you said that im aloud to kick you ass and the other green freaks by association." I said while a devilish grin spread across my face. Then all the freaks look at something behind me that freaks them out so I look to see what's there. "OH SHIT!" was all I could yell before I got hit with a black light.

Then I yell into the air, "Brute Strength!" and then I do this weird dance to the song Thanks for the Memories by Fall out boy. when its finally over I look at myself im wearing a choker with a green colored P in the middle, a black jacket trimmed in green worn as a cape and a black tank top outlined in green that end a little above my bellybutton. Then I see the skirt its black with green trimming and the shoes are black with green souls. Man what an awesome outfit I matches my style perfectly! Wait a minute where did the outfit come from? That light must have been magic! Awesome that light must have given me super powers! I wonder what powers I got? Then I think for a sec, I got it!, "sonic scream!" and this ear splitting sound comes out of my mouth and all the windows around me shatter. Oops well that's one lets see what else I got and I relax and think and then I yell, "fire come forth!" then look at my hand a fire ball appears. Nice I think I am going to definitely like it here, as an evil smile appears on my face. Then I soar even higher into the sky to see if anyone else got powers like me.

And of course as soon as I think that I see a girl with the same uniform as mine except with green and yellow as her colors. So I fly down to her and as soon as she sees me she asks, "um.. Hey do you know why we're wearing these outfits?" I shake my head, "sorry, I came to ask _you_ that. But maybe if we look around well find someone who does. So want to look around together?" she nods yes then we take off into the sky looking for people dressed like us. We look for about an hour but find nobody so we decide to take a break and rest on a bench.

As soon as we do this guy in a white lab coat runs up to us and says, "hi im professor utonium and u see that blast u got hit with was from one of my experiments and It appears to have given u super powers. So I need u to come with me and meet the other girls." and as soon as we heard those words we jump up and follow him.

Once at the lab we see 4 other girls there waiting for us they stand up then the professor says, "ok girls please introduce yourselves. Oh and with the names you used to transform." then a girl in red and pink stands up and says, " Hyper Blossom" then the one in blue stands up and says, " Rolling Bubbles desu" then the girl in green and yellow says, " Powered Buttercup" then I decide to jump in and say, "Brute strength" then the girl in black and red says, "Totally Berserk" then the last girl in black and blue says, " Biggest Brat"

"ok now that we all know each other ill say the reason your like this is because you all got hit with a ray from chemical Z. Until im able to find a cure for this the mayor asked if you girls would fight the crime here in the city. So would you girls do it?" um I don't know if I want to cuz' I like making trouble not stopping it. But I guess if I do for a bit it wouldn't hurt so I nodded my head and said, "ill do it but a question real quick, what teams are we going in or are we all going as one team?" he thought for a second then said, " since there's six of you we'll split you into two teams if three that ok with everyone?" hm I wonder, " that's cool with me." everyone else just nods, "ok so we'll sort you out by weapons everyone think that shout the first thing that comes to mind.

I got this but before I can yell Hyper Blossom yells, "Yoyo!" then a yoyo appears in her hand. Wow a yoyo how impressive(thinks sarcastically). Then Rolling Bubbles yells, " Bubble Staff!" then sure enough a really long bubble staff appears in her hands . What's up with these guys there weapons seriously suck! then Powered Buttercup steps forward and says, " Giant Hammer" and a giant hammer is suddenly in her hands, man that thing looks like it weighs a ton! At least she has a decent weapon.

Then I decide to step forward and yell, "Death Scythe!" awesome I get a scythe how awesome is this! Its shaped like an F and its in my colors the shaft is black while the blade is green. Then Berserk shouts, "Executioner's Swords!" then just like that dual bladed twin swords appear in both her hands the handles were black with a red cord connecting them to her hands and I got to admit they looked pretty awesome. Finally Brat steps up and yells, "Cursed Blade!" then the strangest thing happens her face changes her eyes go white and the vanes look as though their popping out of her face then black lines appear around her face, then I look and see the sword it has a black blade and a dark blue hilt with black cords tied around it.

Wow I know who I want on my team, "professor I want to be on the same team as Berserk and Brat!" I said. Then he says, "I was going to say the same thing your abilities seem to match your style so I say your one team and the others will be a team as well. Blossom and Berserk will be their teams leaders. Okay?" everyone nods, "okay since there are no objections I'll let the leaders those their team name."

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

disclaimer: I don't own any of this only the story line. And so the chapter begins!

"umm professor can I have a minute alone with my team to pick out a name?" Berserk asked.

"oh yes of course Berserk, come on girls lets leave them alone for a bit." then they left the room. So she turned around to the team and said, " what do you guys want to be called? Because I was thinking something along the lines of Power Punk Girls Z. so do you guys like it or do you guys got something else in mind? Oh and before I forget what color light were you guys hit with cuz I was hit with a black one."

Then Brat says, "well I like the name I think It goes good with us because we're powerful and our style is punk. Oh and I was hit with a black light." then she looks down as if she said something she shouldn't have.

Then I sit down on the floor and say, "well I got hit with the black light and as for the name I like it so from now on that's what well be called."

Well at least I wasn't the only one to get hit with black light so that makes me feel a little better. Then out of nowhere our belts start beeping and then were forced to transform.

"Brute Strength!" "Totally Berserk!" "Biggest Brat!"

And we were all in our transformed outfits, and I bet all im worth we're all thinking the same thing. "What the hell just happened!" man when im right im right!

Then the professor walks in with the others and says, " Girls! There is a monster attacking the city and with that we were off to save the day.

XXTimexSkipXx

Once we got to the location the monster was at we see this huge evil looking teddy bear. The funny thing was this thing was very familiar and then the next thing the puff's start attacking the teddy bear.

Then brat yells out, "No teddy!" as she fly's up to counter the attacks sent at the old play thing. I know for a fact she's going to need help because no matter how strong you are there is no way you can fight off three attacks at once. So I fly up and yell, "Death Scythe Ultimate Attack: Breath Taker!" and with that move all the attacks stop and the girls fall to the ground passed out.

"Shit Brute I never thought that you would use that move especially after you hit Brat with it when we were five!" shouted Berserk. Then she stopped and got a very confused look on her face. And how am I supposed to have used it on Brat if I didn't even know her when I was five?

"I can answer that my dear daughter." says a voice from right behind was the last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out.

XXTimexSkipXx

"ugh man my head hurts. Where the hell am I?" as I get up from the bed someone left me on. I look down and see my outfit changed back to my normal clothes. I see the door that I think leads to a way out of here, and it leads me to a hallway which I follow another door.

I open the door and I see Berserk and Brat passed out on a couch 'weird… why was I the only one who was put on a bed?' then I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

"What the hell? Who the hell has the nerve to touch me?" then the arms around me tighten. " Chill Babe it's just me." I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Who the hell just called me babe! Im no ones babe GOD DAMNIT!" then the arms around me let go and backed of and the voice that belonged to said person said, "They really don't remember just like he said."

Then this guy who the professor told us was called Him appeared and said, " See didn't I tell you? They cant remember anything unless you kiss them." the hell like id let anyone kiss me!

"That aint going to happen so don't go expecting it to!" I screamed at them. "Boys hold her down." the person who was holding me earlier said. Sure enough two boys came out and held me in pace so I couldn't fight back.

Now that I got a good look at the guy who had hugged me, I got to say he's pretty hot. He had black hair, green eyes, nice tan, and was muscular, so my kind of guy.

He saw me staring smirked, and said, "hi im Butch, your boyfriend since we were 7 years old. Now ive come to give my girlfriend her memory back." and before I knew it he was Fucking kissing me! At first I tried pushing him off me but then I noticed how familiar his lips felt on mine then I remembered everything.

xXFlashxBackXx

_I saw this little girl with black hair who I easily recognized as myself just a five year old version. I was running from berserk and screaming, "you're not going to get me! Nah nah nah nah nah na" in a singsong voice. Then I was tackled by Brat and then it faded. _

_Then suddenly I was 12 and was hugging Butch and crying and then he said, "remember this isn't forever just until we can kill the angels and their children then we will meat up again and never be apart again. I promise you I'll never leave you once all this is done ever again." and then I woke up from the flashback._

xXEndxFlashxBackXx

When I woke up I noticed Butch was still kissing me so I moaned and that made him notice I remembered and he stopped.

"Damn what was taking you so long? Berserk and Brat got kissed and remembered minutes before you!" he yelled at me. "Its your fault for giving me such a long speech before we left!" I yelled back.

Then he smirked and said, "Oh, so you do remember?" he said while leaning in a little. "Oh you bet I do. So are you going To keep that promise you made to me all those years ago?" I questioned following his lead and leaning in and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Only if you promise never to leave my side no matter what." looking straight into my eyes waiting for an answer. Instead of answering I just leaned in until our lips met, we kissed until we ran out of air and then separated.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said with a huge smile on his face making him look like the happiest man alive. I just couldn't bare the face because of how god damn hot he looked with it so I kissed him again and with a hunger only he could stop. He sensed this and pulled my legs up and around his waist so I could hold onto him he slammed us against a wall and deepened the kiss even more.

We kept kiss like this until some cleared their throat loudly to get our attention. "Uhm we know how much you guys missed each other and all but could you at least wait until your alone before you start making-out again?" Boomer said.

"Well sorrrrrryyyyyy! I just couldn't help myself." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Brute could you please refrain from doing that in front of me cuz that's not something a father really wants to see." Him said.

When I saw him I was so happy tackled him while yelling, "DADDY!" and ended up knocking him off his feet. I just hugged him until Brat asked if she could have a turn hugging the live out of our dad.

"Since you guys came to get us, does that mean you killed the Angels and their children?" I asked.

"Well truth be told we killed the adults but we still got to find their children. The kids will have been hit with white lights to activate their powers just like you three were and their your powers came back. They should be about 12 or 13 right now so middle schoolers, and were going to need your help to find them." my dad said.

xXHim's point of viewXx

"Well you can count on us cuz we want them dead just as much as you do." Brute said. Then I noticed that her eyes had darkened quite a bit and her black aura was leaking out. I got to say I am quite impressed and how much she has. Brute is by far the strongest out of them all. " !"I yelled to her.

xXBack to bruteXx

"Brute calm down rite now!" my father yelled to me. "yes father. im sorry for losing my temper. Its just the thought of their blood on my hands gets my blood going." I reply with an evil smile on my face.

"Since your going to be helping me, you'll have to come live with me is that okay? And you'll keep going to your school and butch and the others will transfer into your classes. So that okay?" daddy asked.

"of course it would daddy!" I said as I glomped him.

"awesomeness!" Brat said as she tackled us both

"Sounds okay to me." Berserk said

"Well then I'll leave you know I have some business to attend to so bye." daddy said as he left. Oh I got to go get my stuff from my house. "Butchie babe I need to go get my stuff from my house want to help me?" I asked my hot ass boyfriend.

"Of course Gorgeous green." he replied with a sexy smirk on his face. I cant take it anymore! I tackled him and kissed him as if my life depended on it, he of course didn't object to it. He picked me up while kissing me and took me to his room. Once we got there he laid me on the bed then got on top of me and kissed me furiously.

**(A/N: im not writing the sex scene but let It be known that's what they did.)**

* * *

the boys are the RRBD not the RBBZ


End file.
